Black Lemon
by Lovely Madness Melody
Summary: Parfois, peut-être qu'avec un peu d'imagination et beaucoup de volonté, l'amour nous tombe sur le coin de la figure sans crier gare... /!\ YAOI, public non averti passez votre chemin /!\


**Pour ceux qui ont l'habitude de me lire, le rating ne devrais plus poser problème, par contre pour les nouveaux, attention, /!\ YAOI /!\ - de 16 ans passez votre chemin !**

**Titre** **: Black Lemon**

**Manga** **: Kiss of Rose Princess**

**Rating** **: M assurément, c'est pas pour faire beau dans le décor. Non initié(e)s revenez plus tard (ou pas)**

**Pairing****: Mutsuki Kurama x ****Hasuzak ****Yakoh**

**Disclaimer : Je suis désolée pour Aya Shōoto, j'ai transformé un modèle de pureté et d'innocence *se racle la gorge* en yaoi (T^T) j'attends ma punition (*sors le masque de Vénitien* Sans aucun doute ! M [cf Inu x Boku SS... faudrait aussi que j'écrive un truc là dessus])**

**Blabla** **: (╯°□°****）╯︵ ┻━┻ … *****pète un câble* J'en ai marre d'écrire nawak (=x_x=)"**

**Je sais c'est pas habituel de voir quelqu'un qui lit du yaoi ET du shojo et qui écrit du yaoi SUR un shojo (surtout en France je dois dire) C'est donc avec une grande fierté que je vous propose ce petit OS au couple improbable (déjà qu'en elle même la fic est improbable).**

**Je ne vous offre pas une grosse histoire bien consistante, c'est juste un PWP... (^~^)**

* * *

**Black Lemon**

Yakoh était tout pour lui... enfin presque tout. Un ami, un frère, un confident, tout comme lui un expérience ratée, celui qui l'avait consolé dans ses moments de tristesse... Personne ne devait jamais le remplacer. Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Anis et ses chevaliers de la rose. Lui tout particulièrement. Dès lors, à chaque fois que sont regard croisait sa silhouette, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le dévorer des yeux. Coup de foudre immédiat ou tension sexuelle ? Quand on n'a jamais aimé on ne peut pas vraiment en juger. De désir il se mua en obsession, occupant ses pensées jours et nuits, nuits et jours, sans accalmie ni repos, le rendant malade d'amour. Et aussi de désespoir. Car au delà de dette passion, il savait celle-ci à sens unique, et cet homme qui obsédait les moindres de ses pensées, accaparait les méandres de son esprit et se diffusait dans ses veines comme un poison, spiritueux de la folie elle même, menaçant un jour de le faire commettre l'irréparable. La seule question était : quand ?

oOoOoOoOo

Un sursaut, un réveil forcé. Il n'était que trois heures trente-huit du matin. Encore une nuit avortée. Comme chaque fois, depuis deux mois, il est en nage, le souffle court et erratique.

_Merde !_ Est la seule pensée cohérente qu'il peut formuler dans le brouillard dense de son esprit. Alors que lentement, les dernières réminiscences de son rêve sombrent dans les ténèbres, il se relève et part vers la salle de bain. Chaque nuit, le même rêve, et à chaque réveille, l'oublie rend son rêve à son subconscient. Il est parfois des choses que l'on doit oublier, les rêves ne sont pas faits pour la réalité. Tout ce qui lui reste de ses nuits, c'est la douleur et la déception, rien de plus, rien de moins.

Dans quelques heures, il arriverait au lycée, agressé perpétuellement par ces gamines sans cervelle dont il n'avait que faire, il ira en cours, écoutant distraitement Ideru en regardant l'objet de ses plus sombres désires de loin. Que la vie est cruelle... Distance, rivalités, préjugés, que sais-je encore ? Les sentiments sont bien trop vastes et les cœurs si étriqués, si étroits. On ne peut que souffrir de l'amour, n'est-ce pas ? On ne peut que souffrir car on ne peut rien décider. Et ce serait fort prétentieux que de dire le contraire. Et le sort lui avait fait choisir le pire de tout ce qu'il pouvait imaginer, car il était, et de loin, tombé sur l'homme le plus froid qui lui eut jamais été donné de rencontrer. Que Dieu le punisse de son impétueuse arrogance.

OooOoOoOo

-Yakoh... ? Yakoh ! Réveille ! Cria Ideru à son ami qui, une fois n'est pas coutume, ne l'écoutait absolument pas.

Voyant qu'il ne l'entendait toujours pas, il le prit par la manche et le tira d'un coup sec.

-Oy ! Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant d'écouter !

-Désolé, j'étais ailleurs.

-J'avais vu ça ! Mais bon sang qu'est-ce qui te distrait comme ça ?

-Euh... R-rien du tout !

Il le regarda en biais avant de finalement répondre assez peu convaincu :

-S'tu l'dis.

La vérité c'est que Mutsuki était adossé à un arbre, dans le parc, un petit livre noir coincé entre ses longs doigts fins, et lui, lentement, avait remonté ses mains, ses bras, ses épaules, son cou et sa courbe voluptueuse, pour finalement venir caresser du regard les formes douces de son visage. Il ne devrait pas, il le savait. Il souffrirait d'autant plus qu'il se perdrait corps et âme et plus âme que corps dans cette passion dévorante et irraisonné. Mais elle le dévorait littéralement, sans arrêt. Et encore maintenant, alors qu'Ideru lui parlait de tout et rien, il regardait cet homme inaccessible, caché sous l'ombre rassurante des arbres. Tout allait bien, jusqu'à ce que la rose noire ne relève la tête et croise à travers la fenêtre, son regard posé sur lui. Il rougit aussitôt et fit montre de regarder autre chose pour sauver les apparences. Mais il n'était pas dupe, du coin de l'œil il l'avait vu ce petit sourire.

Il avait fermé son livre, s'était redressé et était partit vers le bâtiment à grand pas, un petit sourire gravé au coin des lèvres. Aujourd'hui était une belle journée, même pour lui.

OooOoOoOo

Yakoh tourna à l'angle d'un couloir, recherchant à rejoindre la coure intérieure, bien qu'il ait plus réussit à se perdre qu'autre chose. Fichus couloirs, fichu lycée et fichue Anis. Oh oui ! Il la maudissait, il la haïssait, même si grâce à elle il avait rencontré Mutsuki. Ideru et lui étaient beau être des fake, ils n'en avaient pas moins des sentiments, et n'exister que dans le but de la combattre ne les enchantait pas. Ruminant ses sombres pensées, il tourna derrière une porte pour trouver un escalier, et adossé au mur, au milieu de celui-ci... son obsession semblait l'attendre, son livre ouvert dans une main, l'autre dans sa poche. Il releva la tête en entendant le bruit sourd des pas de Yakoh sur le sol bétonné du bâtiment, et sourit en croisant son regard terrifié.

-Trouvé ! Lança-t-il doucement, comme un chasseur à l'affût de sa proie.

Le blond blêmit. Comment ça « trouvé » ? En désespoir de cause, il fit volte-face et s'en fut en courant à travers le dédale mal éclairé des corridors. Il entendait derrière lui les pas de Mutsuki le suivre à un rythme calme, mais qui indiquait malgré tout que la rose noir se rapprochait de lui. La panique le gagnait doucement, incontrôlable, le poussant à commettre des erreurs, la pire à faire en ce moment étant d'emprunter un cul de sac, ce qu'il fit.

Il se retourna en s'en rendant compte, les yeux exorbités, emplis d'une terreur indicible, alors qu'au bout du couloir, son poursuivant le regardait en souriant.

-Je te fais peur ? Demanda-t-il en faisant un pas en avant, s'amusant de le voir reculer jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre le mur.

-N-non...

-Alors pourquoi t'enfuis-tu ?

Il s'avançait toujours, son air mystérieux collé sur son visage le rendant indéchiffrable. Yakoh restait figé, fixant la silhouette de l'autre homme qui arrivait sur lui. Il ne fit rien quand celui-ci l'emprisonna en posant ses mains sur le mur, de part et d'autre de ses épaules et approcha son visage de son cou.

-Tu ne devrais pourtant rien avoir à te reprocher.

Il approcha ensuite sa main de son col qu'il tira, dévoilant la peau pâle de son vis-à-vis qui se mordit la joue quand il sentit une paire de lèvres se poser contre sa jugulaire, avant qu'une langue inquisitrice ne remonte jusqu'à son oreille.

-Je sais tout, tes regards en biais et tes rêves. Tout.

La rose lemon blêmit encore plus et se mit à trembler de tous ses membres, se plaquant encore plus contre le mur comme pour essayer de se fondre dedans.

-Q-qu'est-c-ce q-que t-t-tu f-fais ?

-C'est toi qui me pose la question ? Quelle mauvaise foi.

Il sourit contre son oreille, la mordit et tira le lobe, cherchant à faire gémir sa proie, qui couvrit prestement sa bouche quand un son en sortit.

-Alors que tu en rêves toutes les nuits, maintenant que tu peux tout avoir, tu hésites... mais je veux entendre ta voix... je veux t'entendre perdre pieds et te perdre dans le plaisir...

-P-pourquoi ? Demanda alors Yakoh qui avait plus peur que tout que la rose ne se moque de lui.

Il sentit alors le corps de la rose noir se mouler au sien et réprimas un petit cris de surprise en sentant l'érection de Mutsuki contre son ventre, y faisant naître une nuée de papillons qui remontèrent tout son corps pour enflammer ses joues.

-Ne joues pas l'innocent, tu sais exactement de quoi je parle.

-N-non ! Nia-t-il tout de même en bloque, alors qu'il savait très mal mentir.

Il ne sentit pas le petit sourire que fit Kurama dans son coup, avant qu'il ne se décolle de lui et ne commence à reculer.

-Très bien... puisque je semble m'être trompé à ton compte, je vais te laisser.

Il fit volte face et s'éloigna en souriant. Il ne fallu que quelques secondes avant que ce qu'il avait prévu ne se produise, et qu'il ne sente son poignet saisit avec force.

-Attends... ne... je... tu...

-Je ?

Il se retourna vers le blond qui, la tête baissée, cherchait ses mots, tenant toujours le tissu de sa manche qu'il triturait sous le coup de la nervosité. Quand enfin il sembla avoir trouvé quoi dire, il releva la tête, prêt à parler, mais s'arrêta là, bouche ouverte, complètement exposé face à l'autre homme qui le regardait intensément. Tout ce qu'il voulait exprimer, chaque mot chaque phrase semblait s'être envolée, et il resta planté là, à le regarder sans rien dire, jusqu'à ce que Mutsuki ne se penche sur lui et ne pose ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il lui donna un baiser tendre, son tout premier baiser, qui s'enhardissait au fil des secondes, devenant presque bestial et dur, alors qu'ils s'étaient collés l'un à l'autre.

À bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent, un filet de salive reliant encore leurs bouches entre elles pour témoigner de la violence et de la fougue de leur échange. Ils ne dirent rien, n'échangèrent pas un seul mot... peut être parce que le moindre son aurait brisé tout le charme et la passion de l'instant.

La rose lemon en voulait plus... toujours plus. Sentir ses mains sur son corps et gémir sous ses doigts, lui crier qu'il ne voulait aimer que lui...

Il s'approcha de son visage et posa ses lèvres froides sur le coin de sa mâchoire, remontant jusqu'à son oreille alors qu'il agrippait le haut de son uniforme et l'attirait à lui de façon provocante, l'une de ses jambes glissant entre les siennes et venant appuyer contre son érection douloureuse.

-Pas ici, l'entendit-il juste murmurer avant qu'il n'ouvre l'une des portes du couloir et ne l'es entraînes tous deux à l'intérieur.

Il ne suivait plus les mouvement qui s'enchaînaient. Un instant il était dans le couloir, le suivant collé à la porte de la salle de cours, bloqué par Mutsuki qui s'acharnait avec violence sur ses lèvres, gémissant tout ce qu'il savait. Puis, dans un autre mouvement rapide, il se retrouva allongé sur une table de cours, la chaise brutalement repoussée, et la chemise ouverte aux lèvres du démon qui lui dévorait la peau, la couvrant de baisers plus passionnés et plus brûlants les uns que les autres.

Il ne sût pas non plus quand son pantalon lui fut retiré, ni comment son bourreau des cœurs s'était dévêtu, mais il s'en fichait, la sensation de la peau de celui qu'il avait rêvé si longtemps était bien trop grisante pour qu'il se pose ce genre de questions.

Il eut pourtant la présence d'esprit d'arrêter Mutsuki avant qu'il n'aille trop loin.

-Attends, ne précipites pas les choses.

Il prit sa main dans la sienne, attirant le brun tout contre lui et lui souffla dans le creux du cou, envoyant un doux frisson parcourir son échine alors qu'il amenait sa main toujours plus près de son intimité. Kurama comprit l'invitation et posa sa paume froide contre son sexe douloureux. Sous le coup, Yakoh poussa un cri et se raccrocha à son futur-amant, crispé toujours plus près de son corps.

-Mutsuki... !

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à ce dernier pour le préparer sommairement de deux doigts avant qu'il ne finisse par le retourner contre la table et ne s'allonge sur son dos, étalant ses mains sur les siennes, sa peau contre la sienne, ses lèvres sagement posées dans son cou. Mais alors qu'au début sa seule intention avait été de le prendre sans états d'âme, il se découvrait une tendresse toute nouvelle pour le petit blond timide et fragile. Il avait envie de faire les chose bien, correctement, de prendre son temps et chérir ce corps fin niché contre le sien, comme s'il sentait qu'il regretterait de mal faire les choses. Ses yeux, ordinairement froids et inexpressifs étaient à ce moment remplis de désire, voilés par la luxure et brillants de curiosité.

-Yakoh... laisses-moi te pendre...

-Oh oui, prends moi... prends-moi tout... prends-moi entièrement et fais moi tiens.

En entendant ces mots si évocateurs sortir d'entre les lèvres si pures et douce du blondinet, il n'en put plus et agrippa plus fortement son corps. Son nez alla trouver la nuque fine et douce et en inspira l'odeur pleinement, comme pour marquer en lui le parfum caractéristique de son presque amant.

-Yakoh... je vais te faire l'amour...

le jeune homme aurait pu fondre en larmes tellement il était heureux qu'après tant de prières son vœux le plus cher se réalise. Il flottait près du paradis, et quand le brun le retourna pour l'embrasser, il aurait pu jouir sur le coup tant il s'approchait du nirvana.

Il sentit à peine la douleur de la pénétration, trop concentré sur ces lèvres qui étreignaient les siennes et sur ce membre enfouis en lui.

Il s'entendait crier de plaisir à chaque fois que Kurama tapait ce point précis en lui et l'emmenait toujours plus près, avec lui, du septième ciel.

Il atteint l'extase le premier, bientôt suivi par son amant, et s'affala dos sur la table, les bras repliés contre son visage.

Sur lui un dilemme important tiraillait le démon qui ne savait plus trop quoi faire ni où il en était.

-Yakoh...

-Hai ?

-Je... je...

La rose lemon le regarda avec ce fond de tendresse dans les yeux. Le voir ainsi patauger tout seul l'amusait complètement. Pris de pitié et de compassion, il finit par arrêter la rose noir dans ses bégaiements et posa un doigt impérieux sur ses lèvres.

-Chuuut... ne te force pas à le dire si tu ne te sens pas de le dire.

-Mais... je le veux pourtant !

La réponse sembla choquer Yakoh qui resta là, na sachant quoi répondre. Doucement, le brun s'approcha de son oreille et murmura en son creux, pour lui seulement :

-Je crois bien que je t'aime.

* * *

**Voili-voilou ! Petit OS sans prétention aucune, je vous assure, que je vais d'ailleurs publier sans relecture à minuit passé, tout ça parce que je suis une rebelle dans l'âme... (*s'assomme* PAUV' TAR****É****E!)**

**Pas d'omake non plus pour cet OS qui mine de rien est quand même le second en pas deux semaines... (faut dire qu'ils sont restés en l'état un bon moment aussi (^_^)****"...****)**

**Il ne me reste plus, en tout cas, qu'à vous quémander une petite review, à vous souhaiter bonne nuit et à vous dire à bientôt sur Réparer les blessures du passé qui sera très certainement la prochaine fic uploadée ^^**

**Ja na ! (^ 3^) [KISS]**


End file.
